HD's Journal
by Logan Knipp
Summary: .:REVAMPED VERSION RELEASED FOR THE 2 YEAR ANNIVERSARY:. So yeah. This is my journal. My life. The way I feel. All Secrets. All really me.
1. April 2nd and im chat with Patrick

**.:BEFORE WE BEGIN:.**

Logan Knipp,a 15 year old boy from Selmer,Tennesse,

is the main Rebsnose,another boy from Selmer,

He is one of the many people Logan comes to ???,

a girl from a love intrest?Everyone else you know

or will come to know. Hope that helps.

**.:NOW WE BEGIN:.**

APRIL 2nd,2009 6:37 pm.

So today was the first day of preparing for TCAP aka our end of the year test.

We did all kinds of stuff today.I got in trouble with Ms. Bridgette again.I kinda hate her.

We played 2 songs today in band.

In lunch we had "pizza crust" as i like to call it.

It was so boring in Kerby's class cause all we did is listen to her snore!

Yes she fell asleep in her chair.

That kid Patrick keeps staring at me!

I was about to break someones nose!

Well I better get some rest.

APRIL 2nd,2009 10:32 pm.

Well I'm up again.

Hold on i got an IM.

I'll transfer the convo to this entry.

WELCOME

LoganK226 signed in.

itspatrick:hello logan!

LoganK226:omg is that u patrick?!

itspatrick: :)

LoganK226:You gaywad!

LoganK226 signed off.

itspatrick:cya monday retard.

JOURNAL

Sorry about That.

I guess that's it.

Night.

A/N:sorry so short for the first entry.I know kinda boring but just will get better.


	2. April 6th7th

****

**APRIL 6th,2009 4:04 pm.**

It's been 4 days since my last entry.

Today I beat up Patrick cause he stared at me one to many times!

I hate that guy so much! I entered for a contest to be on any of these websites/webshows.

**Nevelocity**

**iCarly**

**Friday Night Cranks**

**Movie Buzz**

If i win it i will defiantly pick iCarly.

Another IM?Well I'll check it later.

I seen that girl Kaitlyn.

She hates me and is always making fun of me!

I think she likes me.

No no that!

forget i said it.

But on the other hand...Ah forget it!

But on the good-side, I made a 100 on my Periodic Table of Elements Quiz!

Wait,that was last semester.I'm so confused! Forget it!!!!!!

**APRIL 7th,2009 7:32 am.**

I'm at school and I have my phone with waiting for them to call for breakfast.

That IM was from Patrick again telling me he told his mom on me or some crap. I don't know.

Anyway they just called for breakfast so gotta ya in a bit.

**10:15 am.**

I'm out of class and at lunch.

I just wanna talk to Katilyn about something.

But anyways.

CRAP !!!

Gotta g

**A/N:No that last part is like that on purpose.**

**He got in trouble.**


	3. April 25th plus the contest results!

**APRIL 25th,2009 1:20 am.**

DAMMIT!

I HAVE BEEN GROUNDED UNTIL THE END OF MAY!

The contest ends the end of May lucky me!

I can't do anything! I'm so bored!

I'm gonna go crazy if i don't get out of here!

HELP ME!!!!!!!

**5:00 am.**

What should i do?

I can't sleep do to the fact that I got an email from the contest holders here is what it said.

**FROM:WIN A CHANCE**

You have won!

Votes have been closed due to the site crashing all the time so you have won!

Of course you don't get to go anywhere until the end of May.

But thanks to our staff for choosing your video!

Choose From These and reply back!

NEVELOCITY-Run by Nevel Papperman and is one of the most viewed sites in the world.

iCARLY-A show hosted by Carly Shay and co-host Samantha Puckett with Techinal Producer Freddie Benson.

FRIDAY NIGHT CRANKS-A show about prank calls live every

friday by Jared and Kristin with camera man Joe.

MOVIE BUZZ-A show about well Movies!Run by Peter Rallis.

Choose wisley!

**Back to journal**

How exciting right!

Not really.

I'm still bored.

Well Night!

**A/N:*Sighs*This is so fun to do! The cross overs are here!**

**Friday night cranks and Movie buzz are real go search them on YouTube!**


	4. May 22 THE TRIP pt1 of iCarly

**MAY 22 5:30 am.**

**THE TRIP**

* * *

So today is when we are leaving for Seattle to be on iCarly.

I am very nervous about this because I've never been on anything like this before.I will keep you updated on this whenever something comes up.

This will be my longest entry yet!So far we are packing clothes.I'm pretty bored.

Hold on i got a IM.I'll Transfer it again.

**LoganK226 Signed in.**

**W0Winator:**how r u?

**LoganK226:**who is dis?

**W0Winator:**freddie benson from icarly.

**LoganK226:**rlly?w0winator?

**W0Winator:**hey its the best i culd com up with!

**LoganK226:**well we r just packin up clothes so you can tell the girls.

**W0Winator:**any idea on how long the flight will b?

**LoganK226:**no not yet but ill keep you up2date.

**W0Winator:**ok kewl cya in a bit!

**W0Winator signed off.**

**LoganK226 signed off.**

**JOURNAL**

Wow I just talked to Freddie Benson from iCarly!He was really nice to me!Well I'll post again when we are in the airport.

**6:13 am.**

Well we are waiting for them to let us in the plane.

We are in the plane now.I just sat down.

i need to update Freddie.

**LoganK226 signed in.**

**LoganK226:**the attendiant said it culd be a 9 hour flight.

**iCarly:**wow that's long

**iCarly:**i'm carly and sam is here.

**iCarly:**have fun!

**LoganK226:**thanx ill keep dat in mind while i listen to my parents ramble on.

**iCarly:**well cya then DORK!

**Logank226:**sam?

**iCarly:**well i hope u rn't a dork.

**LoganK226:**wow thanx.

**iCarly:**sorry about that.

**iCarly:**see u n awhile!

**iCarly signed off.**

**LoganK226 signed off.**

**JOURNAL**

Well that was weird.

update ya in a bit!

**4:08 pm.**

Well that took forever!

We are finally here and are going to the Bushwell apartments or whatever they are.

**5:29 pm.**

We arrived to be greeted by Carly,Sam,and Freddie.

I think the girls were trying to flirt.I'm not sure.

They showed me the place where they live.

The studio is cool!

They have everything there!

The car,the iWeb awards trophy,the hammer that almost hit Carly.

EVERYTHING!

Well I gotta go to town to eat.

BYE!

**A/N:My favorite part so far!A poll will be opened to answer the question. Should HD/Logan stay in Seattle? **


	5. May 23rd The Mystery Kiss pt2 of iCarly

**MAY 23rd,2009 2:12 am.**

Well I can't sleep.I just lay in here thinking about what i will miss from not being in Selmer.

I got an email from somebody named,**Prankster123ABC**,it said to meet them in the ally of the Bushwell.

The time was 4:00 am.

That's another reason why I'm not sleeping.I WANNA SLEEP!!!

Well I'll update after that meeting.

**4:06 am.**

WHOA!Somebody just kissed me!It was so dark I didn't see who but someone did!

I just walked out and looked around,asked if anyone was there and BAM!

Kiss right on my lips!Well we gotta reherse for iCar-.

I got an IM from Prankster123ABC.

TRANSFERED!

**LoganK226 signed in.**

**Prankster123ABC:**how was our "meeting"?

**LoganK226:**who is u?

**Prankster123ABC:**u dont need 2 know.

**LoganK226:**TELL ME!

**Prankster123ABC:**nope. night. :)

**Prankster123ABC Signed off.**

**LoganK226:**WHO R U?!?!?!?!

**LoganK226 signed off.**

**JOURNAL**

Weird.

Anyway.

I wanna go to sleep,night.

**12:30 pm.**

I woke up with another IM from iCarly telling me to go to Groovy Smoothie across the road.

I'm here now and we were all talking about this weeks show which is featuring me!

I asked Carly when she went to bed and she said 4:10 am.

Coincidence that I got an IM around that time?

But she said Sam didn't either so.

But I asked Sam what she ate last night.

She said pizza.

I tasted pizza on my lip last night.

Hmmmmm.

Was it one of them?

Anyway we gotta reherse now so I'll update later.


	6. May 23 The Hint pt3 of iCarly

**A/N:Well,lets review. HD/Logan appears to like a girl named Kaitlyn.  
He enters a contest to win a chance to be on iCarly.  
He wins and goes there.  
Then he meets the iCarly Crew.  
And has lots of IMs.  
Later gets an email from someone named Prankster123ABC  
It tells him to meet them outside.  
They meet and he gets kissed!  
Both Sam and Carly are suspects.  
Carly for being up that late.  
Sam for eating pizza that night.  
Logan tasted pizza when the kiss occurred.  
they are at the studio.**

**May 23rd,2009 1:23 pm.**

**JOURNAL**

Well at rehersal I still was wondering who kissed me.I wondered if it was one of them.

After all,they seemed to be flirting with me.

We did a GWIGYCA or

Guess what i'm giving you clues about.

It was fun.

I am bored

I got an email from Prankster123ABC.

Well that's it.

**STORY**

**Carly:**Ok so Logan will be our guesser and Sam will be the hinter.

**Freddie:**Remember Sam,you can choose any topic.

**Sam:**Right.

**Freddie:**Ok tell me the topic.

**Sam:**Can we let the audience guess?

**Carly:**Sure but Freddie needs to know.

**Sam:**No it can only be me that knows.

**Freddie:**Ok.

**Freddie:**And rolling.

**Camera starts to record.**

**Sam:**Hi,I'm Sam.

**Logan/HD:**And I'm Logan or HD.

**BOTH:**And this is...

**The GWIGYCA Intro plays.**

**Sam:**Today is a special because YOU get to guess the topic.

**Logan/HD:**Right the topic is unkown and only Sam knows it.

**Sam:**So lets get started.20 seconds.

**Sam:**Um Blond hair.

**Logan/HD:**Um You!

**Sam giggles.**

**Sam:**No!Um Last night!

**Logan/HD:**Uh I..I..I don't..

**Sam:**Uh kiss!

**Logan/HD:**Kiss?Uh...

**Sam:**Pranks-

**Buzzer goes off.**

**Sam:**Well I guess you lose.

**Logan/HD:**DARN!

**Sam:**Oh well.

**Freddie:**See ya next time on...

**GWIGYCA Outro plays.**

**Sam is thinking:**Last night was the most obvious! That doof!


	7. May 25 The Answer,The Stay,The Kiss

**MAY 25th,2009 11:51 pm.**

What the hell?

Sam has been acting weird lately.

WHAT! MY MOM SAID WE ARE STAYING IN SEATTLE!

WOOOOOOOOOO!

SEE YA LATER!

**12:30 pm.**

So I just got told that if we really move here and if the

iCarly Audience likes me enough that i will be be a permanent member of the crew!

YEEEEEAAAAHH!

Well one more thing to do now and that's while Carly and Sam are doing something

I'm going to steal their phones and sign in to IM.

If one of their screen names is Prankster123ABC then ta-da!

So lets do this!

**12:52 pm.**

Well I am leaving my laptop on the counter while I do it.

I'll update you when I find out.

Ok Sam is in the bathroom and Carly is in the studio with Freddie.

Spencer is out at the grocery store.

So here i go.

It isn't Carly.

So now Sam.

**TRANSFERING TO HD's Journal.**

**Welcome**

**Prankster123ABC signed in.**

**Prankster123ABC signed out.**

It was Sam.

So the clues were.

Blond and the Last night and the kiss and the unfinished word pranks.

She was going to give me a clue that was Prankster123ABC.

That was the last clue in the GWIGYCA Bit.

Well.

**iCARLY THAT NIGHT.**

**Carly:**I'm Carly.

**Sam:**And I'm Sam.

**Carly:**And this is iCarly.

**Sam:**The only good webshow in the Win A Chance contest!

**Carly:**That's right,The contest where you win a chance to be on here!

**Sam:**So lets bring out the winner.

**Carly:**All the way from Tennessee!

**Both:**LOGAN KNIPP!

**Logan:**Hey.

**Carly:**So...you are pretty cool.

**Sam:**Yeah we hung out with him all week!

**Logan:**And I'm moving here!

**Carly:**Right!So you guys vote if you like him!

**Carly:**If you do then he will become a member!

**Sam:**And if you don't then we will find out where you live!

**Logan:**Whoa!That is a little harsh!

**Sam:**Well its true!

**LATER THAT NIGHT.**

**Carly:**Hurry bring up the votes!

**Sam:**Yeah come on Freddork!

**Freddie:**I'm going!

**Freddie:**The votes are!YES!!!!!

**Sam,Carly,and Logan start cheering!**

**Freddie:**Yeah woo!Now can I go home?

**Logan:**Sure. Sam can i talk to you for a sec?

**Sam:**Ok whatevas.

**Logan:**I took your phone and signed in to IM and your  
user name is Prankster123ABC  
Care to explain?

**Sam:**Me and Carly have both been trying to ask you out.

**Logan:**So you emailed me to come outside so you could kiss me?

**Sam:**Yeah.

**Logan:**Well I guess there is only one thing to do.

**Sam:**wha-?

**But before Sam could finish she was being kissed by Logan.  
Carly walked passed them and seen it.**

**Carly:**WHOA!

**Logan:**Um I can explain.

**Carly:**You guys just kissed!

**Sam:**So?

**Carly:**Ok,I'm going to get me some Peppy Cola and i'm off to bed!

**A/N:Well that is that!Logan is a member of iCarly now.  
And is apparently in love with Sam!**


	8. May 26 iHave A Love Problem

**MAY 26th,2009 5:56 am.**

Well something happened last night after iCarly.

I kissed Sam!

Yes,the bully with the blond hair.

We talked all night.

Carly emailed me asking if it was real or a dream she had.

I said I did't know what she was talking about.

I'm scared to find out what Freddie will say when Carly tells him.

Wait.

School has been out for 2 weeks now.

I came here just in time!

So Today is more iCarly stuff.

Boring!

I wanna IM chat with Freddie about iCarly.

I'll try to see if he is awake.

**WELCOME**

**LoganK226 signed in.**

**LoganK226:**You awake?

**TechMasta:**Yep,talking 2 carls.

**LoganK226:**New name i c.

**TechMasta:**sure nuff!

**LoganK226:**lets get in a chat room with carly.

**LoganK226 joined chat room A**

**TechMasta joined chat room A**

**iCarly:**hi guys

**LoganK226:**hi.

**TechMasta:**hey.

**LoganK226:**So is there any ting i need 2 know about the show?

**iCarly:**no u got it pretty much down.

**TechMasta:**yep so wat did u guys do when i left?

**iCarly:**Well Sam kinda well...

**LoganK226:**DONT U SAY IT!

**TechMasta:**say wat?

**LoganK226:**nothing!

**iCarly:**nvrmind...

**TechMasta:**wat is going on?!?!?!?

**Prankster123ABC joined chat room A**

**Prankster123ABC:**hi fredweird.

**TechMasta:**that is so rong lady!

**LoganK226:**SHUT UP GUYS!!!

**iCarly:**wow :)

**Prankster123ABC:**so logan.

**LoganK226:**wat?

**Prankster123ABC:**coming up to your place right now. :)

**LoganK226:**u cant get in. my mom and dad left and they locked the door.

**Prankster123ABC:**took the key from lewwort.

**iCarly:**ill stop her.

**LoganK226:**whatev she isnt gonna hurt me is she?

**TechMasta left chat room A.**

**LoganK226:**she is here!

**LoganK226 left chat room A.**

**Prankster123ABC left chat room A.**

**iCarly:**aw come on!

**STORY**

**Sam comes in.**

**Sam:**Hey there.

**Logan:**Sam!Freddie might be coming over!

**Sam:**Why won't you tell them?

**Logan:**Because Freddie likes you!

**Sam:**Right,just because we...uh...never mind.

**Logan:**I can see it in the way he looks at you!

**Sam:**So!

**Sam:**Come here!

**Logan:**Why?

**Logan looks at her afraid to go.**

**Sam:**Cause!

**Logan walks over afraid of being beaten.**

**Logan:What?**

**Sam starts to kiss him when Freddie walks in.**

**Freddie:**Uh guys?

**Logan pulls away.**

**Logan:**HELP ME!!!!

**Freddie:**Sam...

**Freddie runs to get Carly.**

**Logan:**See I told you!

**Sam:**Well I didn't know!

**Logan:**I told you!

**Carly walks in.**

**Carly:**Well I had to see it to believe it!

**Sam:**I'm sorry!

**Carly:**You knew I liked him!

**Sam:**Well sorry!

**They start to ramble while Logan sneaks out.**

**He goes to Freddie's.**

**Logan:**Um?Is Freddie around?

**Ms. Benson:**Out there

**Logan:**Thanks.

**He walks out there.**

**Freddie:**I can't believe you.

**Logan:**I tried to stop her.

**Freddie:**Look!They both like you so just leave me alone!

**Logan:**If you wanna talk you know my username.

**Freddie:**LEAVE!

**A/N:Well there is a love problem.  
Sam and Carly like Logan.  
Logan might only like Sam.  
Freddie likes both the girls.  
Neither of the girls like Freddie.  
Poor Freddie :( **


	9. May 27 and 28th iFight JOURNAL

**A/N:Also join HD in a new adventure as he posts on his journal/blog/diary!  
iCall it "HD's Viral"  
The link is on my page  
have fun! **

**iFIGHT**

* * *

**MAY 27th,2009 6:48 pm.**

Not much is going on today.

Sam and Carly keep fighting over me.

Freddie wants me to meet him in the alleyway.

Not sure I am.

**7:04 pm.**

Well I am here an

**8:31 pm.**

FREDWARD BENSON! THAT LITTLE!

Ugh! I hate him! He came up from behind me and put a cloth bag on my head!

He punched me while I could not see!

I didn't finish that last entry cause he pushed me down first!

He busted the screen in my laptop!THAT FREAK!

I'm using Carly's computer to finish and transfer my old entries.

His mom threw a bitch fit!

It was hilarious when his mom came out!

Anyways.

Carly decided she would let Sam date me.

Sam is here now.

So I gotta clean that gash on my leg.

Bye!

**MAY 28th,2009 3:03 am.**

****

Freddie wants to fight face to face.

I am going.

I hope I can teach him that this fight is stupid.

Here I go.


	10. iFIGHT ROUND 2

**iFIGHT STORY**

**

* * *

**

THE 2ND ROUND

Logan walks up to the alleyway where the first fight took place.

Looking for Freddie,who is behind him,Logan notices a crowd arriving at the place.

Even Sam and Carly are turns around to see Freddie.

**Freddie:**So Logan.I locked my Mom in her one to stop us now.

**Logan:**Lets do this,you and me.

**Freddie:**One on one.

*Logan swings with a left hook.*

*The crowd starts cheering as his fist meets Freddie's chin*

*Freddie swings next with an uppercut*

*Crowd continues to cheer*

*Freddie misses and Logan gets him in an arm hold*

**Carly:**NOOOO!

**Logan:**Why not?

**Carly:**'Cause what did he do?

**Logan:**Uh I don't know,AMBUSH ME!

*Logan was gonna break his arm*

**Freddie:**CARLY WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?!? AHHH!

**Carly:**Yes Freddie!

**Logan:**See it is over Fredward.

**Freddie:**Please let me go!

*Logan drops him.*

**Logan:**Now why don't we all go home?

**Freddie:**Yeah,I need rest.

**Logan:**Friends?

**Freddie:**Friends.

*They Shake hands*

* * *

**A/N:The end of that problem!Here is the pairings for now:Carly+Freddie=Creddie  
Sam+Logan=Sogan**

**NEXT UP:iFace Patrick **


	11. May 30th iFace Patrick

**May 29th,2009 2:09pm**

Ok so we were doing iCarly Rehearsals and guess who walked in.

Patrick! That gaywad from Tennessee! Yeah he is here in Seattle.

He ruined rehearsal and then ate all of Carly's food!

HE MAKES ME SICK!!!!

Then, we went to Groovy Smoothie and he spilt my smoothie!

So last thing of the day is that he broke Spencer's TV.

He is going to get it one of these days i swear to it!

**MAY 30th,2009 4:03am**

Guess who broke into Carly's apartment?

Patrick!

He literally kicked open the window from outside and jumped in!

Well fell on the way in according to Spencer.

Which woke him up.

The cops are here asking him questions.

We will see how this turns out!

**MAY 30th,2009 6:01am**

His parents were fined $600 and he can't talk to us.

I am so going to take him out!

Wait until 12:00 pm and it is so on!

**MAY 30th,2009 12:12pm**

Well I am outside waiting for him.

Got my laptop.

We will see who is better with this fight.

This will be the Wait here he is now.

I'll be back.

**MAY 30th,2009 8:09pm**

Guess who just got banned from our favorite places.

Patrick!He isn't allowed to see us anymore!

Only at school. :(

But it will be okay.

Well my laptop was shoved off the barrel it was on.

The screen is broke.

I better wash the dishes before Mom has a cow.

**A/N:Well it has been 10 years but I finally finished it!**


	12. June 1st2nd iHatie Katie

**JUNE 1st,2009 10:17am**

Yesterday was the day my life would change.

Kaitlyn from Tennessee was here...

I mean she is here.

Sam was about to beat her up for talking to me.

Why did two people from TN move here?

Who knows,but still.

She is one person who I know here!

And if Sam can't deal with it then oh well!

But we got iCarly to do tonight so i will talk later.

**JUNE 1st,2009 11:32pm**

We did iCarly and we told the fans that we would do the iSwitch bit at 10.

THE SITE CRASHED AT 10 O' CLOCK!

It was cool but we had to wait until 11 for the bit...

But then Katie came over......

I don't wanna talk about what happened but i think i might actually...

Nevermind.

**JUNE 2nd,2009 7:30am**

I just woke up to the sound of Lewbert screaming.

I'll be back.

**7:52am**

Sam and Kaitlyn were fighting in the lobby.

I got them split up before Katie's parents woke up.

That could've been bad.

After Sam went to her house Patrick came over.

I would have hit him but i didn't.

**11:03am**

I fixed my journal to where it won't repeat the date everytime i  
make an entry.

It is time to stop the fighting.

I am about to get Sam and Katie together and talk to them.

**11:27am**

Why does T-Bo always ask if i want any bagels?

HE CAN TAKE HIS BAGELS AND SHOVE THEM...

Nevermind.

But I got them to talk and i got this cool audio to text program.

You say something into the mic and it turns into words!

Here is what happened.

"Hey need to talk." ME

"Uh no thanks" KATIE

"I will talk to you." SAM

"I don't want to." KATIE

"Listen to what Logan is going to say." SAM

"No." KATIE

"Just listen." ME

"You need to stop fighting" ME

"Why she is always hitting on you" SAM

"No she isn't" ME

"Yeah Sam so just shut up." KATIE

"Please stop Katie" ME

"Fine." KATIE

"Now make up so we can end this" ME

"I'm sorry Sam" KATIE

"I'm sorry Katie" SAM

And that was it.

The end.

I gotta go to Hey Food for groceries so bye!

**A/N:There were some problems with the way the  
Audio to Text program worked because it doesn't  
recognise sentences.**

**And the next chapter is!**

**iLove Movie Buzz  
AKA  
iHeart Movie Buzz**

**COMING SOON!**


	13. June 3rd4th iHeart Movie Buzz part 1

**iHeart Movie Buzz 2 Part Story  


* * *

**

**JUNE 3rd,2009 5:26pm**

I was watching my favorite SplashFace show called Movie Buzz.  
He said that someone asked him to check out iCarly.

In his review he said it sucked.  
That ruined my life.

My favorite person Peter Rallis hates our show.

I gotta go now but i'll talk to you later.

**6:09pm**

Time for me to call him out!

He has pissed me off on a whole new level!

He said that i was the worst part about iCarly!

UGH!

I am going to use my Audio to Text program to record the call out.

"Hi Peter I am Logan Knipp or you can call me hd but  
i am here to call you out meet me in the park here at Seattle" ME

And that was it.I set the video as a video response to Peter's review.

**JUNE 4th,2009 4:27pm**

He said he would go but not to fight.

We would only talk.

It would be weird if he was going to fight a 15 year old.

I'll be back.

**5:02pm**

Here is what happened.

Note that I downloaded a better Audio to Text program.

"Hey." Peter

"Hi" HD

"So what did you want to talk about?" Peter

"That I was the worst about iCarly." HD

"Yeah well to girl hosts and one boy?" Peter

"Well it does sound weird." HD

"Yeah and besides the show is bullshit comedy" Peter

"Hey watch your mouth." HD

"Sorry." Peter

"But really it is aimed at kids." HD

"Yeah but still who gives a fuck about you guys?" Peter

"What?" HD

"I mean that people watch my show because they want news." Peter

"So what people watch ours for laughs." HD

"I think if you just called it would have been easier." Peter

"What?" HD

"I am leaving and you can shove iTurdy up your ass." Peter

"God!" HD

That was all he said and it was over.

He doesn't care and he has a potty mouth.

Well fu....

Nevermind.

I am going to lay down...

Bye...

**A/N:What a jerk right?Who thinks this should be Rated M for language?**


	14. June 5th8th iHate Movie Buzz

**JUNE 5th,2009 12:02pm**

Me and Sam were just sitting there,kissing,  
when Peter walks up and interrupts.

He says,"Hey guys.I sure am sorry about what i said."  
I say,"What was that?"

He starts to get mad.

He says it again.

Finally I say,"Well 'i think a phone call would be easier'"

That really got him mad.

"Why don't you go and do your show Movie Turdz?"

That finished him off.

He went home.

Then me and Sam continued kissing.

**JUNE 8th,2009 11:23pm**

Well on iCarly tonight PETER HACKED US!

HE WENT AND STOPPED THE SHOW TO REPLACE IT  
WITH A PICTURE OF A LOGO THAT SAYS "iTurdy"

I SWEAR!!!

Me and Freddie are going hack his SplashFace tonight.

We are going to delete his account!

Haha!!!!!

Muwhahaha!!!

**JUNE 9th,2009 1:02am**

We did it!

His SplashFace is totally gone!

We will see what he thinks later muwhahahahahah!!!

**8:27am**

He sent us feedback that said.

"You guys can quit now because i had 133 episodes  
of Movie Buzz and thay are all gone!F**k You!"

The stars were already there.

I hate him so much...

iHate Movie Buzz!!!!

**9:30pm**

Well he turned us in to the LCC.

The man said if we don't get him another  
account and all 133 episodes back then we  
will pay by losing 133 iCarly shows.

We are going to try tomorrow

**8:47pm**

We found someone who had all 133 episodes  
and we made his account back.

And that was it.

He just blocked all communication with us.

I still hate him!

I thought he was cool but I guess not...

Oh well...

**A/N:Well that was WAY to rushed  
but I don't wanna start over.**

**So I guess I will announce the next chapter.**

**Drumroll....**

**A new character is coming....**

**Someone to cause problems....**

**STAY TUNED FOR!!!!!**

**CH.15 iWanna Hurt Josh**


	15. June 11th12th iWanna Hurt Josh

**June 11th,2009 3:37pm**

I sure am bored.

What the hell is with America Sings?

I hate that show so much.

I got a PearPhone today.

I also got the IM app.

Oh I think I will IM with Sam.

**LoganK226 signed in.**

**LoganK226:Hello?**

**Prankster123ABC:Hi**

**LoganK226:You ok?**

**Prankster123ABC:Yeah**

**itspatrick signed in.**

**itspatrick:wuz up.**

**LoganK226:I will brb**

**LoganK226 signed out.**

**itspatrick:uhoh**

**itspatrick signed out.**

**6:25pm**

Well i got Patrick's family thrown out of the Bushwell.

It was funny as a mofo.

Now i just need to get rid of Lewwart.

**10:30pm**

Someone named Josh has been hitting on Sam.

And she doesn't even see it!

GOSH!!!

DAMMIT!!!

MOTHER Nevermind.

I really am going to hurt him!

Just wait!

**June 12,2009 4:00pm**

Well we are at Groovy Smoothie and Sam says hi.

Even though this is a journal.

Oh there is Josh...

That's it!

**4:07pm**

This is Freddie.

Logan was about to beat up someone named Josh.

But Carly and Sam stopped him.

He told me to update the journal for him.

So here.

I guess you want a memory of this moment Logan?

Ah who cares.

**5:40pm**

Freddie updated my journal like someone was listening.

Who cares?

I do!

Anyway,yeah they stopped me!

I so wanna hurt Josh!

Dad just said my uncle Phillip is coming!

He is only visiting :(

But he said he was bringing someone i know.

I wonder who that could be.

Well i am going to the ally to take out the "trash".

By that i mean Josh.

**7:22pm**

Well i am grounded for 2 days.

Night.

**A/N:Next chapter announcement?**

**Here it is!!!!**

**i....**

**iA...**

**iAm....**

**iAm Jealous...**

**iAm Jealous of...**

**iAm Jealous of Sh....**

**iAm Jealous of Shannon!**

**I Might change the name later.**

**But for now it is that.**


	16. June14th15th iAm Jealous of Shannon

**June 14th,2009 8:23 am**

Well I am ungrounded and my uncle is coming over now.

He should be here soon.

I'm just waiting....I hope i can look back at this.

**1:04 pm**

He just arrived and he brought someone i know alright...

He brought my girlfriend from Selmer.....Shannon!

Sam is not here yet so maybe they will go soon!

**2:23 pm**

Sam just came in and lucky me,Shannon is in the bathroom.....

Well there goes Sam to Carly's and Shannon isn't back yet so I got lucky.

Oh no here she comes!

**7:53 pm**

She is not very happy...I take that back,she is REALLY not happy...

I will try and update soon...oh crap something just broke.

**1:20 am**

Sam got thrown out and Shannon is staying one more night...

It can't worse though....

Update tomorrow....

**June 5th,2009 10:15 am**

My hard drive is filling up so I can make one more entry after this...

Anyway...Sam broke up with me...........

**A/N: FINAL CHAPTER ANNOUNCEMENT!!!**

**iLeave Seattle!**

**That is all for now...see you soon! **


	17. June16th17th iLeave Seattle

**A/N:THE FINAL CHAPTER!!!!!!!!**

**June 16th,2009 1:13 pm**

Well it's official,I am going back to Selmer...

I really don't want to but there is no point anymore...

I am leaving tonight...

* * *

**STORY**

**Logan:**Sam....I am sorry.....there was no funny business between me and Shannon.

**Sam:**You mean except for the fact that she was your GIRLFRIEND!

**Carly:**Come on you guys,he is leaving soon!

**Sam:**So....let him leave.

**Logan:**FINE THEN!!!!

**Freddie:***Sigh* I should have guessed this would happen...

**Carly:**Well I guess this is it then...

**Logan:**It's been a fun experience but I just can't...

**Logan grabs his bags and storms out of the lobby of the Bushwell Plaza.**

**

* * *

**

**June 17th,2009 4:02 am**

Well I am back in Selmer in time for the next school year....

Patrick is back.

That is pretty much it....

Maybe when I get a new hard drive I can start a new journal.

**END**

**A/N:Stay tuned for HD's Diary,the sequel to HD's Journal!  
**


	18. EPILOGUE

**EPILOGUE**

**

* * *

** In the end,Logan went back for another school year in Selmer.  
But he would soon come back to Seattle for another story called **HD's Diary**.

**THE END**


End file.
